This invention relates generally to the field of computer-controlled games, and more particularly to the field of control of banks of gaming devices and automated player tracking.
Electronic gambling is a popular activity. The parent application discusses a gambling system with terminals enabling players to choose from several games. Additionally, it keeps track of information deemed important by gaming establishments. The accumulated game information may be used to generate standard or customized reports for the gaming establishments. Periodic reports provide valuable information to the gaming establishments.
As in other businesses, comprehensive customer information such as player demographics and player activities are of great value to gaming establishments. Player information may be used for a wide array of purposes. The most ubiquitous application is marketing. Another is providing up-to-date information about each player at anytime. Gaming establishments may, for example, grant special incentives electronically to players exhibiting certain playing habits during the player's game. Additionally, instantaneous information would help gaming establishments detect fraud while it is occurring by reviewing comprehensive and current gaming information of a suspected player.